The present invention relates to cholesterol lowering structured lipids containing omega 3 polyunsaturated fatty acids and a process thereof.
Coconut oil is a kernel oil which is a natural source of medium chain fatty acids (MCFA) (53% of C8:0-C12:0). Its lauric acid content is very high (48%). The lauric fats provide high nutritional value because of their unique position in intercellular transport mechanisms; that is, either the portal or lymphatic systems can absorb them. They provide excellent nutrition for critically ill patients and do not cause any undue coronary difficulties despite their saturation. In fact, the lauric fats provide unexpected usefulness in protein catabolism, yielding positive nitrogen balance and enhanced protein formation. But coconut oil does not contain any omega 3 polyunsaturated fatty acids (PUFA). In addition to this, myristic and palmitic acids that contribute to around 33% of the total fatty acids of coconut oil have been shown to be hypercholesterolemic which is a risk factor for cardiovascular disease.
Medium chain fatty acids comprise fatty acids with 6 to 12 carbon chain lengths. MCFA offer numerous health benefits. They are easily absorbed, transported via the portal system and rapidly metabolized to yield quick energy and is not deposited in the body as fat. Medium chain triglycerides (MCT) have clinical applications in the treatment of fat malabsorption disorders, gall bladder disease, hyperlipidemia, obesity and deficiency of the carnitine system. But MCT alone cannot function as an ideal fat source for humans as they do not provide PUFA.
Omega 3 PUFA like eicosapentaenoic acid (EPA) and docosahexaenoic acid (DHA) have beneficial effects in controlling cardiovascular diseases, immune disorders, inflammation, renal disorders, allergies, diabetes and cancer. These fatty acids are also essential for the development of the brain and retina in humans. Eskimos in Greenland have lower serum cholesterol and triacylglycerol levels and lower incidence of cardiovascular disease owing to the relatively high intake of EPA from their diet. Studies with non-human primates and human new borns suggest that DHA is essential for the normal functioning of the retina and brain, particularly in premature infants. Other studies have shown that n-3 fatty acids can decrease the number and size of tumors and increase the time elapsed before the appearance of tumors.
Metabolically, EPA is an antagonist of the arachidonic acid cascade and competes with arachidonic acid as substrates for cyclooxygenase and lipoxygenase to produce eicosanoids. EPA is used for the synthesis of eicosanoids such as series-3 prostaglandins that ameliorate immunodysfunction. Arachidonic acid forms the series-2 prostaglandins that may impair the immune function. Diets containing high levels of n-6 fatty acids may increase the production of PGE2, decrease IL2 production, alter T cell response to IL2, inhibit macrophage collagenase synthesis, and enhance platelet aggregation. Feeding high levels of omega 3 PUFA will lead to substitution of some arachidonic acid by EPA and DHA. The PGE3 formed from EPA has less inflammatory effect than PGE2. IL 1 production is also lowered by omega 3 PUFA while IL 2 is increased. These changes in eicosanoid synthesis seen with omega 3 PUFA feeding are associated with an improved immunocompetence and a reduced inflammatory response to injury. Patients in need of elemental diets will benefit from having their immunocompetence improved.
Structured lipids are triacylglycerols containing mixtures of short-, medium-, and long-chain fatty acids attached to a glycerol backbone for specific functionality. Structured lipids are formed by the following methods
They are particularly useful because of the way in which they are metabolized. Specific fatty acids can be attached to specific portions of the glycerol backbone to ensure that these fatty acids are absorbed in a specific manner in the digestive process. The process described here finds application in the synthesis of structured lipids designed to impart nutritional and physical benefits.
Cod liver oil is a natural source of EPA (13%) and DHA (8%). A physical blend of MCFA rich triacylglycerols and PUFA rich triacylglycerols does not improve the absorption or metabolism of the fatty acids since each of the individual triacylglycerol maintains its original absorption rates.
Omega 3 PUFA, especially EPA and DHA are generally not found in vegetable oils but can be an acceptable media for providing EPA and DHA from marine sources in the diet. Incorporation of EPA and DHA from fish oil into coconut oil would provide unique specialty oil, eliminate the need for physical mixtures and serve as a single rich source of both omega 3 PUFA and MCFA. One way to achieve this is through lipase-catalyzed reactions. In addition to providing benefits to the immune system, the structured lipid increases the absorption and transport of PUFA by putting both the marine oil and the medium chain triglyceride oil on the same glycerol backbone. Particularly, the structured lipid increases the absorption of eicosapentaenoic acid (EPA, C20:5 omega 3) and docosahexaenoic acid (DHA, C22:6 omega 3). The inclusion of medium and long chain fatty acids on the same glycerol backbone is thought to increase the water solubility of the fatty acids, increase the body""s ability to digest the fatty acids, and increase the concentration of fat in the chylomicrons. Thus, the structured lipid aids in absorption, delivery and transport of the fatty acids.
Because of faster absorption, MCT""s are useful as a calorie source in the treatment of hospitalized patients. Some hospitalized patients, particularly critically ill patients, have a high risk of infection and require total parenteral nutrition. These patients often have difficulty in obtaining the proper amount of nutrients and energy from the diet; a diet that both minimizes the risk of infection and provides quick nutrition would be of vast benefit to these patients. The changes in eicosanoid synthesis seen with omega 3 PUFA feeding are associated with an improved immunocompetence and a reduced inflammatory response to injury. Patients in need of elemental diets will benefit from having their immunocompetence improved by these structured lipids.
Reference may be made to the article by Lee, K. T and Akoh, C. C., (1996). J. Am. Oil Chem. Soc. 73, 611-615 where, structured lipids were synthesized by interesterification reaction between medium chain triglycerides and EPA ethyl esters. The drawback in this case, is the use of synthetic trilaurin, tricaprin and EPA ethyl esters were used. The effect of these structured lipids on the lipid profile of the body or other physiological effects were also not studied.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,768 discloses a synthetic triglyceride comprising a glycerol backbone having three fatty acids attached thereto, said fatty acids being selected from a first group consisting of omega-3 fatty acids, and a second group consisting of caprylic acid, capric acid and mixtures thereof. This patent also discloses a method for minimizing the effects of infection and minimizing the effects of subsequent infection by administering a diet containing 10 to 80% by weight of an oily fraction, said oily fraction being the aforementioned fatty acid. The major drawback in this case too is the use of synthetic trilaurin, tricaprin and EPA ethyl esters. In this case the process for the synthesis is not clear and the synthetic fatty acids used keeps the process at a disadvantage. The lipidemic effects of the product are also not stated.
Reference may also be made to the article by Akoh C. C. Jennings B. H and. Lillard. D. A, (1996) J. Am. Oil Chem. Soc. 72, 1059-1062 who also used EPA ethyl esters to modify evening primrose oil which is a rich source of xcex3-linolenic acid. The process here too uses commercially available source of the acyl donor. Nutritional evaluation of the product was also not carried out.
Reference may also be made to Jensen, G. L., et al 1994 A.J.C.N., 60:518-524. wherin a structured lipid containing medium chain fatty acid residues and long chain fatty acid residues (n-3 fatty acids from fish oil) are absorbed faster by the body than the physical mixture of the same fatty acids. A description of the process for the production of the structured lipids is lacking and so are the physiological effects of the structured lipids beyond absorption.
Reference may be made to Lee, K-T and Akoh C. C, J. Food Biochem 23 (1999) 197-208. Wherein structured lipids were synthesized from synthetic tricaprylin and fish oil free fatty acids rich in n-3 PUFA. The product when fed to mice for 21 days showed lower levels of serum total cholesterol, LDL cholesterol and triacylglycerol in comparison with soybean oil. However it is not very clear from this study whether a physical mix (blending) of tricaprylin and fish oil having same fatty acid composition as the structured lipids would have the same effect as the structured lipids on the serum lipid profile. The soybean used as a control in this study does not provide a good comparison with the structured lipid, which had a different fatty acid composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,180 to DeMichele, et al., describes a structured lipid, which provides substantial benefits in terms of modifying the prostanoid synthesis pathway, resulting in an improved response to endotoxic shock and other stress states. This structured lipid includes three components formed on a glycerol backbone. The first component is either alpha-linolenic acid or dihomogamma-linolenic acid. The second component is a medium chain (C.6-C.12) fatty acid residue and the third component is a C.18-C.22 fatty acid residue. One of the lipids incorporated into the structured lipid is a marine oil. The draw back of this is that the fatty acids will be randomized among the triglycerides of the two oils selected and there will not be any specificity in the positioning of fatty acids in the structured lipids.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a process for the synthesis of unique structured lipids using useful fatty acids from natural sources.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a process for the synthesis of structured lipids that are rich in MCFA and omega 3 PUFA, which is nutritionally advantageous by way of being hypocholesterolemic and hypotriglyceridemic.
Still, another object of the present invention is to provide a process for the synthesis of structured lipids that could be clinically administered to patients in parenteral nutrition.
Further another object of the present invention is to provide a process of Enzymatic acidolysis to produce fats (structured lipids) with a better triglyceride-distribution than known natural fats.
Yet, another object of the present invention provides a process for structured lipids with an improved melting behavior, as they will hardly contain any trisaturated triglycerides.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a process to develop a product, for use in a controlled diet for critically ill patients, comprising lauric acid to provide quick energy and n-3 PUFA to modulate their eicosanoid production especially in immune compromised patients.
Accordingly, the present invention provides for unique structured lipids obtained from interestifying coconut oil with free fatty acids obtained from hydrolysis of triglycerides of an animal source, said structured lipids contain up to 14% omega-3-poly unsaturated fatty acid and rich in medium chain fatty acid.
An embodiment of the present invention provides for the structured lipids comprising lauric acid that produces quick energy for critically ill patients.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention, wherein the structured lipids are hypocholesterolemic and hypotriglyceridemic.
Still yet another embodiment of the present invention, wherein said structured lipids having cholesterol lowering capacity in the range of 15-33%.
Another embodiment of the present invention, wherein said structured lipids are recovered by scaling up in the range of 85-90%.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention provides for the structured lipids comprising n-3 PUFA to modulate eicosanoid production in immune compromised patients.
Further another embodiment of the present invention, wherein the structured lipids having melting point ranging between 12-15xc2x0 C. remain in liquid form without phase separation.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention, wherein the structured lipids are having a cod liver oil fatty acids and triglycerols of coconut oil for optimal nutrition.
Still another embodiment the present invention, wherein the structured lipids comprise n-3 PUFA levels from 0 in the unmodified coconut oil to 14% in the structured lipid.
Another embodiment of the present invention, wherein the serum and liver triglyceride level lowering capacity of the lipid in mammals is 32% and 20% respectively.
The present invention also provides for a process for the production of cholesterol lowering structured lipids from cod liver oil rich in omega 3 polyunsaturated fatty acids (omega 3 PUFA), said process comprising:
(a) hydrolyzing triglycerides of said animal source by a known method, to obtain free fatty acids rich in omega 3 PUFA;
(b) interesterifying coconut oil with the free fatty acids obtained from the step (a) at preferable molar ratio of 1:5;
(c) incubating with immobilized lipase at a temperature range of 37-55xc2x0 C. for a period of 6-48 hours using a hydrocarbon solvent for enzymatic acidolysis thereby incorporating the required acyl groups into the specific positions of the triacylglycerols;
(d) separating the reaction products by adsorption chromatography using one or more organic solvents selected from ethers, hexane and optionally with 1 part of acetic acid to obtain structured lipids; and
(e) recovering the structured lipids by scaling up in the range of 85-90%.
An embodiment of the present invention, wherein the triglycerides are selected from natural source namely coconut oil.
Another embodiment of the present invention, wherein the ethers are selected from group comprising petroleum ether, diethyl ether.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention, wherein the ratio of ethers: hexane used in the range of 100:0 to 5:95.
Still another embodiment of the present invention, wherein the free fatty acids are derived from an animal source namely cod liver oil.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention, wherein the hydrocarbon solvent is selected from petroleum ether, dioxane, isooctane, n-hexane and toluene.
Another embodiment of the present invention, wherein the incubation is carried out using an immobilized lipase enzyme at 5 to 10% (w/w) of the substrates.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention, wherein the immobilized lipase is obtained from Rhizomucor meihei. 
Still another embodiment of the present invention, wherein the immobilized lipase obtained from Rhizomucor meihei can be used up to 25 process cycles without loss of activity, thus ensuring economic viability